Those Words I Uttered
by Nimiko
Summary: What happens when you utter words that you didn't mean? What would happen to your relationship? Can you go back to the way it was before? Or would your friendship fall apart? These are the questions Sana must find out. sanax? akitox?
1. Those Words I Uttered

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the kodocha characters.

AN: I hope you enjoy my fanfic! Please read & review and tell me how you felt about this fic.

**Words Are Harsher Then Actions**

**Chapter One: Those Words That I Uttered**

"That's me, Sana Kurata! An 11yr t.v star!" She chimed as she pointed at her picture of herself. "My beautiful Mama, an award wining novelist! Rei Sagami my ex-boyfriend, but he's still my best bud & manager. The weird little bat that pops up all the time, no idea where he comes from. Akito Hayama my arch-nemesis, an a pretty good buddy! Mr.Hayama, Akito's Dad. Sweet but strange." She said with a smile as she pointed to each picture. "That's enough with the introductions! Now lets get on with the story! Yeah!" Sana yelled as she did the victory sign. V

"A Child's Burden, Now continues..." The t.v annoucer said with a dramatic voice.

A doctor walked up to a girl sitting in the Waiting Room. The girl sat still as she cluctched her yellow sundress. Her innocent brown eyes looked at the doctor with hope of good news. "Ms.Misuya...Mio...I'm sorry to inform you but your father didn't make it..." The girl stood up as she slightly wobbled.

"N-No! You're lying! He wouldn't die! He promised! My D-Daddy would never break a promise!" She screamed as she ran to her father's hospital room. "Mio?..." A boy whispered to himself as he watched Mio run past the Nurse's Desk.

Mio flung open the door to see her father's lifeless body. Tears streamed her face as she apporached her father's body, her body trembled tremendously as she clutched her father's hospital gown.

"D-D-Daddy wake up...Please? You, you promised you'll never leave me. You're not supose to die! Not here! Not now! Don't leave! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Daddy please don't leave...I promise I'll be good! Please daddy...Please?..." Mio cried into her father's chest, as she was crying she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Leave me be..." She said coldly.

"Mio...I'm sorry but all non-patients have to leave..." The nurse said with a lowered head.

Mio kissed her father's cheek as she wiped her tears away, and walked pass the nurse. "Mio...I get off in a few...I can drive you ho--" Mio turned around and looked at her with a stoic face. "--Home? What home? I'm going to Miyuki's house..." The nurse bit her lip as she clasped her hands together.

"M-Mio it's raining I'll drive you to Miyuki's house."

"Sunako...I don't care if it's raining I'll rather walk than get in a car with you...Just because you were my father's girlfriend doesn't mean anything to me...I can't stand the sight of you...The only thing that bonded us together was our love for my father...Now we are no longer bonded...So just stay out of my life..." Sunako eyes started to quiver as she listened to the harsh words Mio said to her. Without another word Mio left the room leaving a woounded Sunako alone. As she walked out of the hospital she stood in the rain, and hoped the purity of the rain would help cleanse her grieving soul.

"Stupid are you trying to catch a cold?" Her eyes slowly shifted to her right.

"Heo...What do you want?" She asked in an aloof voice.

"I just wanted to make su--"

"--You wanted to make sure I was okay...You already know I'm not okay...I just lost the only one that loved & cared for me--" She said in a shakey voice as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that again! Damnit Mio! You always do this! Disregarding everyone around you! You can't even see how much we love and care about you! You're just making it harder for yourself, and hurting the others around you!" Heo shouted as he held her close to himself.

"Hurting?..." Her memory flashed back to what she just said to Sunako, she then realized what Heo was saying was true. 'Sunako was trying to help me, be there for me, and what did I do? I pushed her away and hurt her!' Her eyes were now shaking as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mio...Please don't write us off...Let us be there for you...Let me be there for you..." He said as he tilted her head up. "Mio I love you..." He whispered to her as he lightly kissed her. Mio closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Please tune in tomorrow to see the conclusion of A Child's Burden, starring Sana Kurata as Mio Misuya, Naozumi Kamura as Heo Kimari, and Zenjiro as the Doctor." The t.v annoucer said in a dramatic voice.

Rei, Tsuyoshi, and Natsumi eyes were watery as they snuggled Sana. "My darling Sana you were great!" Rei said as Tsuyoshi and himself handed her a bouque of roses. "Oh Sana! You were just awesome! Akito don't you think so?" Natsumi said as she looked at the other end of the couch. "A-Akito? He's not here? How dare he? That sneaky little creep is going to pay!" Sana said as she knocked everyone out the way.

"Uh-Oh Akito the perv is going to get it! Babbit chimed as he poped up from nowhere. "You move it too!" Sana said as she shoved Babbit out of the way, which sent him flying into the t.v. "H-Hey I see stars...No wonder why I'm Superstar Babbit..." He said as he passed out.

Sana ran outside and stood on the sidewalk as she looked down the street. "Akito!" She screamed as she ran down the block to meet up with him. "That was so rude! I mean I took all that time to pull together a permire party for my closes friends, and you just up and leave!" Sana bonked him on the head with her mini toy mallet. Akito sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I promised Fuka I'll meet her at her parents shop." He said calmly as he walked off without another word.

"Buh-bye Akitoooooooooo! Tell Fuka tomorrow we're going out for ice cream, then we're going to go to the mall, the park, the store, then over there, then over here, and maybe right over there! Yeah!" Sana smiled as she waved good-bye to Akito. Sana watched Akito walk away until she could no longer see him. 'Akito!' She screamed to herself. She wanted to cry but she knew the others would try to pry in, so she bottled everything up.

After everyone left Sana got ready for bed. Sana stood infront of her bed as she did a cowboy accent. "Now listen here bed, this room isn't big for the both of us...So I'm going to have to sleep on you!...On the count of three..." Sana said with a nod as she made a spitting sound. Turning around slowly she counted slowly.

"1...2...3!" Sana jumped in the air and pounced on the bed, the springs on the bed bounced Sana off and she hit the floor. "Darn you, you dirty, no good scoundral..." Rei ran up the stairs as and rushed into her room. "Sana are you okay?" Rei eye tweaked as he saw her lying on her stomach on the floor. "T-The bed got meh Rei...It got meh...Revenge my down fall...Revenge meh..." Rei sighed as he lightly chuckled.

"Can't you get in the bed like a normal person?"

"What's the fun in that, and Rei why aren't you revenging my down fall! Don't you care Rei that I was brought down by this evil bed?" Sana said as she kicked the bed. "OUCH!" She squealed as she hoped on one foot. Rei picked her up and put her in the bed. "Here I'll put in your favorite movie, some chips, and get you some pop." Rei said with a gentle smile, as he put in A Walk To Remeber, and gave her, her chips & pop. "Thanks Rei." She smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Why Akito? Why her?" She whimpered as she cried into her pillow. 'You want to know why? I'll tell you why...You have Naozumi! He's your boyfriend. Akito is Fuka's boyfriend. You can't have both, and do you really have the heart to try and steal your friend's boyfriend away from her? I can already tell you, you don't' Sana's inner-self said calmly. Sana lightly gasped.

"N-No I don't want Akito! Nu-Uh! No way! We're just friends! Super tight friends! Uh-huh! Why would I want a guy like that? An even if I did...I would never steal my friend's boyfriend...never."

'Heh. A few minutes ago you said "Why Akito? Why her?" Why did you say that? I can tell you why...because you desire him...Earlier you was thinking about it...Your exact thoughts were..."The only way I could be with Akito is if I steal...him..." Stop lying, everyone can tell you're in love with him...Even Nao--'

"--Enough! It's not true it's not true! It's not true! I never said I was going to steal him! I don't want him! I don't want him! I don't want him! I have Naozumi so why would I want someone like Akito, he's somewhat of a Boss Monkey..." Sana whispered to herself as droplets of tears fell onto her pillow. There was a knock on the door, and it opened slowly. "Sana? Is everything okay? Sana! Why are you crying? Did that Akito say something to you?" Sana smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"I was just mimicing the lines from the movie. This movie always makes me cry..." Sana pointed to the t.v as the two main characters kissed under the starry sky. Rei sighed as he smiled. "Sorry I just thought it was him since your Babbit-Phone was on. Good-Night!" Rei said as he walked out of the room.

"Uh-Oh! Spaghettie O's! A certain perv, heard a certain mental conversation!" Babbit squealed as he flew past Sana who left eye was twitching as she looked at the phone out of the corner of her eyes. 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' Sana screamed to herself as she rolled back and forth on the bed. Babbit popped up right behind Sana's shoulder and whispered "The bed did a double whammy on Sana! Lets go back to the bed scene and see everything in slo-mo!"

**Bed Scene Redux**

Sana slowly jumps into th air and comes down on the bed very slowly. As her body finally hits the bed, Babbit freezes the frame. "As you can see her Sana's elbow accidently pressed Akito's speed-dial number!"

**End of Bed Scene**

Meanwhile in Akito's Room

"Why Akito? Why her?" Sana voice said as she cried.

"Wha--" Akito said into the phone but was cut off.

"--N-No I don't want Akito! Nu-Uh! No way! We're just friends! Super tight friends! Uh-huh! Why would I want a guy like that? An even if I did...I would never steal my friend's boyfriend...never."

'What the hell?...'

"--Enough! It's not true it's not true! It's not true! I never said I was going to steal him! I don't want him! I don't want him! I don't want him! I have Naozumi so why would I want someone like Akito, he's somewhat of a Boss Monkey..."

"..." Akito cut the phone off as he sat on his bed, and looked out at the stars. 'Hmph. I guess Naozumi was right...She could never like a guy like me...They do have more things in common. Both of them was adopted, are child t.v stars, and have a lot of money.' He said to himself as he got in his bed...I shouldn't even be thinking this...I have Fuka, and she has Naozumi we both have someone.'

**Back At Sana's Room**

'A-A-Akito...A-A-Akito heard everything...Everything...Everything! Akito heard everything! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He heard everything! But he only heard me talking because I was talking to inner me! An I could only here Inner-Sana because no one can hear someone elses Inner-Them! AAAAAAH! He probably thinks I'm crazy! Oh no!" Sana screamed as she crashed into things.

Misako and Rei stood at Sana's door as they listened to everything. "Should we--" Misako slowly shook her head as she softly said "This is something she needs to do on her own." Rei watched Misako walk off, Misako stopped as she started to snicker. Turning around she says "Plus this would be entertaining! Don't you agree?" Rei sweatdropped as he looked at the door. "I highly doubt that Misako...but I do agree that I should t-t-try...to let her handle this a-a-alone!" Rei squeaked as he ran to his room sniffling. 'I just hope she makes the right choice...' Misako said as she walked back to her room.

"Wow! Things are really heating up! To bad you have to wait until the next chapter!" Babbit says as he blows raspberry. "Haha! See you next time!" He says as he waves his wings up and down.

AN: I really hope you like my fanfic! This is my first Kodocha fanfic, so please read & review and tell me the things I need to improve on. By the way I know my grammer & punctuations suck, but that's one of the things I'm working on at the moment. BUT don't cut me any slack, if it was something you didn't like dig your claws into that keyboard and tell me why you didn't like it. So I can improve on it. BUT if it's the pairing you don't like I won't change it, because I like this coupling, AND if you read the link before you clicked it you could obviously see that it SAID "A/S" aka "Akito & Sana sitting in a tree kiss--you know the rest!" So with that being said I bid you adu! **(bows then skips off to neverland)**


	2. This Isn't A Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Kodocha characters. 

AN: Well I hope you like this chapter. (bows) please enjoy and read and review.

"That's me, Sana Kurata! An 11yr t.v star!" She chimed as she pointed at her picture of herself. "My beautiful Mama, an award wining novelist! Rei Sagami my ex-boyfriend, but he's still my best bud & manager. The weird little bat that pops up all the time, no idea where he comes from. Akito Hayama my arch-nemesis, an a pretty good buddy! Mr.Hayama, Akito's Dad. Sweet but strange." She said with a smile as she pointed to each picture. "That's enough with the introductions! Now lets get on with the story! Yeah!" Sana yelled as she did the victory sign. V

Sana sat at the table as she just stared at her food. 'Maybe he didn't answer...Maybe he didn't hear...but what if he did...' Sana felt like crying but she held it in she didn't want Mama or Rei to worry. "S-Sana you're not going to eat! I slaved over this stove all morning making you breakfast!" Rei cried into his arm. She looked at her food, and smiled weakly. Sana had no clue what was infront of her, it looked like roast beef but smelt like Ramen, Syrup, Toast, and Orange juice all mixed together. "I was just going to eat a pop-tart on the way to school...Oh Rei I'm walking today!" Sana said as she got up grabbed her pop-tart and left.

'Uh...I can't avoid him all day...We're in the same class, we sit at the same lunch table, his desk is by mines, and his friends are my friends...It's no way I can avoid him...Ah! I got all I have to do is act like I'm bu--" Sana wasn't paying attention to while she was thinking to herself, and the result of her not paying attention she ended up bumping into the one person she didn't want to see. Sana's mind kept on replaying what she said the other night. Before he could turn around and see who bumped into him, she quickly disguised herself as a tree.

Akito turned around and didn't see no one. "Huh?" He said as he continued to walk. Sana sighed as she thought. 'That was a close one...' When Akito was out of view Sana came out of her costume. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed when she looked at her watch. "There's no time to lose!" Sana took out her cell and called Rei.

"Um...Rei come pick me up..."

"But you should already be at the school by now."

"Look outside your window..."

"Huh? Why?" He said as he stuck his head out the window.

"Hi Rei!" Sana said with a bright smile as she waved her hands.

"GAH!" Rei ran out the house, started the car up, and threw Sana in the back. Sana was being knocked around like a ping-pong ball as Rei speed down the streets. "We're here Sana!" Rei said as he looked in the back. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh thanks Rei." Sana said as Rei opened the door for her. "Thanks Rei!" Sana said as she kiss his cheek. "You're welcome Sana..." Rei said as he got in his car and drove off. When Rei moved the car Sana could see Akito on the other side of the street. 'I-I can't move...I want to move but I can't...Say something...'

"Uh-Oh! The Perv & The Heartbreaker has cross paths!" Babbit chimed as it flew around Sana's head.

"The blue bird flew over the chipmunk house!" Sana said. 'You was supose to say "Hi Akito!" Where the hell did that blue bird come from?" Sana inner-self asked.

"Yup...you're really smooth with words..." Babbit said as it sweatdropped.

Akito walked right past Sana without saying a word. Sana bit her lip as she decided to speak up. "Akito..." She lightly said without turning around. "After school...can we talk?" Akito looked behind him, and saw Sana quivering. "C'mon..." Akito took Sana's hand, and left the school yard. "A-Akito where are we going? We'll be late!" Sana asked feebly. "We're going to your house, no one is at your house." Sana & Akito walked all the way to her house without saying a word. Once they was inside they headed up to her room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Akito asked as he sat on the floor. Sana frowned a little as she twirled her Babbit-Phone in her hand. Akito's eyes widened a little, Sana laid on her bed. "Akito...did you hear?" She asked as she looked up at the cieling, hoping he'll say no. "Yeah..." She turned on her side and hugged her pillow.

"I--"

"--It's okay Sana...You were right you have Naozumi, and I have Fuka..." Akito got up about to leave. Sana heard him get up and open the door. She rolled out of her and ran to him, Sana tripped over her mini piano and bumped into Akito. Sana fell to the ground taking Akito down with her. Akito hit the ground with a thud. "Huh? Wow I didn't hurt myself!" Sana said as she sat up. "That's because you're on top of me..." Akito said. Sana got off of Akito and sat down. Akito set up as he rubbed his head.

"AAAAH! You're bleeding!" Sana yelled as she ran to the medicine cabinet, and got a band-aid, some cotton balls, and rubbing alchool. Sana sat infront of him as she cleaned the spot where he was bleeding. "I'm so sorry Aki--" She noticed even though she was bandaging the wound, he wouldn't look er in the eyes.

"So I guess we...can't be friends?..." Sana said as she finished putting the band-aid on.

"Yeah..." Akito said as he got up, and left. Sana sat in her room as she sat in the same spot. 'It's all my fault...I've dug my own grass!' Sana meant to say 'She dug her own grave.' She didn't move until she heard Rei come in the house. 'EEEK! If he finds me I'm dead!' She ran around the room flapping her arms as she pancied. Rei walked in her room, and saw her running around. "I already knew you wasn't in school. I saw that Hayama Boy drag you out the school yard! Next time he co--"

"--He won't be coming over here anymore..." She said as she started crying.

"...Sana..." Rei said softly as he huged her.

"I don't know what to do..."

"Sana, if he's truly your friend..he'll understand."

"I guess you're right..."

"So cheer up Sana, maybe you should sing a song..."

"AAAAAAAAAH! Great idea Rei! Let me just push in the melody." Sana hit a few of the keys then her melody started playing.

"Lets get happy! Happy, happy, happy. Lets all get happy, just put on a smile, and show your perly whites!"

Rei smiled as he patted Sana on the head. "How do you feel?" Sana smiled "I feel a little better." She said as she ran outside to sit on the porch. As she was sitting on the porch, a hellicorpter came down. 'Can't he just take a car like a normal person!' She thought to herself.

"SANA MY LOVE!" Naozumi said as he ran off the hellicropter.

"Hiya Naozumi!" She said as she huged him.

"Sana, would you like to come to New York with me, and star in a movie called 'A Harajuku Girl's Love Chronicles'?" He asked as he held her hands.

"Uh...Naozumi...I don't know..."

"Please Sana it'll only be for about a year."

"A-A-A YEAR?"

"Sana before you freak out, we'll be able to do school, and have fun! Yes...I know it's a long time but just think Sana! You're face could be on a billboard all around the world!"

'Should I?...I'll be away from all my friends...Mama, Rei, Maro, Tsuyoshi, Aya, Hisae, Mami, Mariko, Fuuka, Aki--Oh yeah I forgot...The offer sound pretty good, I'll ask Mama and Rei first...' Sana tilted her head, and smiled. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow evening. See ya then!" Naozumi's eyes shined with happiness as he huged Sana. "I shall look forward to your answer my sweet Sana!" He yelled as he climbed aboard his hellicorpter. Sana watched him fly away as her hair blew in the wind.

**_Later That Night_**

"WHAT? SANA ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?" Rei asked he started freaking out.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said as she ate her soup.

"Sana...You're not doing this...because of A--"

"--No I think this would help better my career."

"B-B-BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?" Rei yelled as he ruffled his hair furiously.

"Rei you'll be coming with me, you are my agent of course." Sana said with a bright smile.

"Sorry I forgot." Rei said with a sweatdrop.

'I have to figure out a way...to break the news to everyone...' Sana jumped up on the table as she pointed in the air. "AH! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sana ran up stairs and rumaged through her things. "I SHALL GO OUT WITH A BIG BANG!"

Babbit appears over Sana's head. "What she means by 'Big Bang' is she's going to goof up! Oh I can't wait to see!" Sana hit Babbit with her super-sized toy mallet. "THAT WAS JUST MEAN!"

"S-Sorry!" Babbit squeaked.

_**The Next Day**_

"Uh-Um class...We're going to go outside...Sana said she wants to show us something outside...I hope it's nothing dangerous." Ms.Mitsuki said.

"Teach, we're dealing with 'Sana' here, it's probably gonna be dangerous & stupid." Gomi said as he proped his feet on a desk.

"Come on class." She said as she lead the class to the school courtyard. "Sana? Sana?"

"I'm over here!" Sana said as she did the victory sign. "Mwuahahahaha! Sit down and be amazed! Everyone close your eyes! Open your eyes when you hear the music.

"This better be good or else..." Gomi groaned as he covered his eyes along with everyone else. Soon the music came on, and they opened their eyes to see Sana standing right before them in what seems like to be a cheerleading outfit. "What the h--"

"--Be happy! Happy! Happy! Always be yourself! Don't frown, don't cry, and ya better not pout! Just be happy, and you will always shine! Just laugh when you're feeling kinda sick! Because laughter is the best medicine! So don't you frown, cry, or pout! Don't be sad don't be blue. I'm gonna miss you all...I'll always be here with you all in mind and spirit! I might be in another country, but I'll aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall ways be here with yoooooooooou!" Sana sang as she shook her pom-poms left to right, and jumped in the air. She bowed as she finished her song. "I'll always be here with you all!" Sana said as she held back her tears.

Her classmates stared at her as they was trying to figure out what just happened. "Uh...guys are you okay?" Sana asked as she tossed her pom-poms in the air then caught them. "Was that cheer supose to have a point?" Gomi & some of the other kids asked. "Uh-Um well...No not really! HAHAHAHA! I WAS JUST BORED OUTTA MY MIND!" Sana yelled as she laughed. "Don't waste our time idiot..." Akito said as he walked back into the building while holding hands with Fuuka. Sana felt like someone tugged her heart, as she saw Akito walk away with Fuuka.

"Sana? Are you okay?" asked Aya as she walked up towards her. Sana grabbed Aya's wrist and pulled her over by a big tree, and whispered it into her ear. "WHAT? NO SANA! WHY?" Aya screamed as she flung herself at Sana. Sana began to cry as she patted Aya's head. "I-I-I thought I told you not to cry..." She said as she wiped her tears away. "Well I have to go...I'm leaving tomorrow so Rei & I have to finish packing..."

"Sana! Aren't you going to tell the class?" Aya asked as tears was still falling. "I can't tell them traight out, that's why I tried that thing. So it could help ease the pain of saying good bye..." Sana walked away as she wiped her tears away. "Aya...tell the Ms.Mitsuki...I'll let her tell the class..."

"But Sana it'll mean more if it came from you!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around Sana. "Hey, it's not all that bad Aya...That's why they invented the telephone & mail...So we can be able to keep in touch. I have to go now...Please tell the teach Aya...Bye!" Sana said as she ran out of the schoolyard.

_**Inside the Classroom**_

Aya opened the door as she called Ms.Mitsuki to the door. "Oh Aya. Where's Sana?" She asked as she looked down the hallway, Aya couldn't hold her tears in much longer. "Aya! No don't cry! Don't cry! Tell me what's wrong!"

"S-S-Sana she's moving to New York!..." She cried as she ran into the classroom, and grabbed her bookbag. "I gotta go Ms.Mitsuki! I don't care if I get wrote up! I have to go see her!" She screamed as she ran out.

"Geez, what's with her?" One of the boys asked.

"Class...It...I..." Ms.Mitsuki flopped down in her chair as she remebered everything Sana did for her, her eyes started to swell up as she clasped her hands over her face, and weeped. "What the hell? Is every girl off their rocker today? First it was Sana...Well Sana's always like that, but Aya..." Gomi said as he leaned forward.

"Ms.Mitsuki was the matter? It has to be something important...Right?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Sana...isn't going to be with us much longer..." She said as she began to weep.

"OH MY GOD! SANA'S DYING!" Everyone screamed.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! Sana's leaving the country and won't be returning for awhile...a long while..." She said as she ran out of the classroom as she cried out "Mr.Tanaka!"

"Sana's leaving?..." Tsuyoshi said as he had a shocked expression. "Everyone! Lets make her a going away gift!" Hisae & Mami chimed.

"Lets make her a GIANT toy mallet!" Hisae said as she took out some supplies. "No! Lets make a sculpture of a GIANT mallet!" Mami said as she hived Hisae.

"She don't needs anymore toy mallets..." The boys groaned as they rubbed their heads. "Well if you guys wasn't such idiots you wouldn't get hit so much!" Mami yelled.

"That's stupid..." Akito said as he had an stoic expression upon his face. "Hey! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Hisae & Mami yelled as they hit Akito on the head with mini-toy mallets.

"...We should make Sana a large pink ceramic rose...and around the rose we could sign it...If you write a stupid note, I'll kill you..." He said as he glared at the guys.

"W-We won't Akito!" The boys said as they scooted towards the window. One of the guys snickered as he looked at Gnomi. "We know Gnomi won't write anything stupid, it'll probably be a lovely love note, to his dear Sana. He was the one that was writing the love notes to her." Gnomi face became red as he looked at the boy. "T-T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Akito looked at Gnomi out of the corner of his eyes, casting a slight glare. "Shut up, and get the supplies." Fuuka sat in her chair as she tried not to look worried. 'Why do I feel this way? I should be sad that she's leaving...But I'm happy...instead of sad...Does this make me a bad person?...I'm a horrible person, to feel the way I do...' Fuuka thought to herself.

"Fuuka are you okay?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh yes! I'm just trying to think of the perfect note!" She lied as she smiled.

"Oh okay! Do you want to come with Hisae, Mami, & I to get the supplies?"

"Sure!" She said as she walked out of the classroom, as she looked at Akito out the corners of her eyes.

_**The Next Day**_

"If yesterday wasn't Friday it we wouldn't of been able to finish this through the night..." The kids huffed as they looked at the master piece.

"...Question..." Mami said as she sweatdropped.

"What?" Gnomi asked.

"How are we going to get the rose out of the school?..."

"...(wind blows)..."

_**At the Kurata Residence**_

"Aya...Wake up...Wake up..." Sana said as she poked her with her finger. Aya spent the night at the Kurata's so she'll be able to spend time with Sana before she left. Sana scrunched up her face as she said "You left me no choice." Sana pulled out a microphone as she sung. "W-WA-WAK-WAKE UP! IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY, FILLED WITH HAPPINESS! I'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS E-EV-EVE-EVENING! I WANNA SPEND TIME WITH MY NUMBER ONE PAL SOOOOOOOO W-WA-WAK-WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Aya woke up with a jolt as she held her chest. "O-Oh Sana you're up!" Aya got up and and yawned as she smiled, but remebered that Sana was leaving today. "Uh-Um...Sana I was saving this for christmas as your gift but since you won't be here...I decided to give you them today, sorry if you don't like it..." She said as she handed Sana a present.

"Thanks Aya!" Sana squeaked as she ripped off the wrapping, and opened it quickly. Inside the box was little miniture ceramic dolls of everyone that was in their classroom. Sana's heart skipped beats as she gazed at the gift, tears ran down her cheeks as she stood up and flung herself at Aya. "They're gorgeous...Thanks Aya..." Sana cried as she put her head on Aya's shoulder. "Sana remeber no tears..." Aya said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Aya! Aya! Come outside! Meet me at the corner!"

"That sounds like Tsuyoshi!" Sana said with a grin. "Ohohoho! Looks like your man came to see ya!" Aya blushed as she hid her face behind her hands. "Sana your terrible!" Aya said as she laughed. "I'll be right back!" She said as she ran outside. Sana lightly ran her fingers across the dolls as she smiled, she stopped as she came across Akito's doll. "Akito I'm so so sorry..." She whispered to herself as she picked up Akito's doll and hugged it softly.

Babbit flies around Sana's head while holding up a banner that said: Once you go Boss Monkey, you never go back.

_**Outside**_

"Hi Tsuyoshi!" She said as she ran around the corner. "What's under the blanket?"

"It's Sana's going away gift!" Tsuyoshi gave her an blue marker and lift the blanket up. "I-I-It's so beautiful!" She squeled as she smiled. "Sign the rose...Everyone signed it in a different color, but some got the same..." Akito said as he pointed to a free spot on the rose. Aya signed it as she hummed. "Ta-Da!" She said as she finished it. Tsuyoshi & Akito read the note then looked at her. "What the hell does this say? It's scribble scrabble..." Akito said.

"Oh! I forgot!" She said as she wrote something extra. "Now it's perfect! It's a secert code Sana & I made up! We made it up when we was in Pre-K."

"So...what does it say?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"I can't tell you, because it's a secert." Tsuyoshi & Akito sweatdropped as everyone said "Sana rubbed off on Aya..."

_**Back in Sana's Room**_

"Oh Tsuyoshi, lets run off to Paris!" Sana said as she mimiced Aya's voice.

"No! I can not do such a thing! I must face my problems head on, and take actions for my sins! She said as she mimiced Tsuyoshi's voice.

"Sana! Sana! Come here!" Aya & Tsuyoshi called to her from outside.

Sana crawled out from her window as she waved at them. "Hey guys let me show you this thing I learned!"

"S-S-Sana don't!" Tsuyoshi yelled.

"1...2...3!" Sana jumped off the edge and started to fall, before she hit the ground Rei came running outside. "W-What's wrong Tsuyoshi where's Sana is she in tr--" Sana landed on Rei's back. "Ta-Da!" She said as Rei hit the ground.

"Sana that was dangerous!" Aya said as she clasped Sana's hands. "Never do that again!"

"But I knew he was going to come running outside." Sana said with a smile.

Aya & Tsuyoshi sweatdropped when she said that. "Well, come here Sana! Here put this blind fold on!" They said as they dragged her around the corner. "Can I take it off now?" She asked when they stopped. "Wait until you here a flash!" Tsuyoshi said as he handed a passer-byer a camra and asked her to take a picture of the class with the ceramic rose. When Sana heard the flash she slowly removed the blind fold. She gasped as she saw the pink rose.

"This...This is for me?..." She asked as she started to cry. "What a hypercrite..." Gnomi said as he leaned against the fence. "I thought you said 'No tears'?" Sana wiped her eyes as she smiled. "You're right, I'm sorry." Sana hugged him as she said. "If you wasn't apart of the Monkey Mountain, I would of liked you more than a friend!" Gnomi face turned red as Sana hugged him, his eyes slowly shifted towards Akito who looked like he was going to snap his neck. "HEY! Don't touch me 'Little Ms.T.V.'"

"Awe. Okay!" Sana hugged everyone but when she got to Akito she didn't know what to do. 'Uh...what should I do?...' Sana thought to herself. 'Hurry up and doing something, before it's to late.' Sana hugged Akito as she said "Thanks..." Sana then examined the rose and read the notes.

"Gkeo ksduo dopa gkowss kfjhon ahi shd shiod hioah shdiohiohduiw hidhoD dfji sdiakdpa lfjwe dopa akud ehiehi nini dlao, your friend forever Aya! (I think the Mr.Boss Monkey has a wedgie! He looks all serious! Like 'I'll so kick your ass if you touch meh!' His expressions are so cute/funny yet strange! I think he's gonna miss you alot BUT not more than me! Of course! But this ISN'T a good-bye it's more of a 'See you soon', you're friend forever Aya!)" Sana fell over laughing as she read Aya's note. "That's a good one! (laughs) Yeah I think so too, about both of course!" Sana said as she hugged Aya.

"It's getting late...I'll be leaving soon, thank you all..." Sana said as she looked at her clock. "WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU! BYE BYE SANA!" Hisae & Mami cried as they hugged her. Sana smiled as she looked at everyone. "Stop moping...Like Aya said...'This ISN'T a good-bye it's more of a See You Soon'..."

"When did Aya say that?" Tsuyoshi asked with a puzzled face.

"Oh it was in the note she wrote on the rose!"

"...C--"

"--Nope." Sana & Aya said together.

"Why not?" Tsuyoshi whined.

"Because we said so."

Rei came running around the corner. "Sana! It's time to leave! The Taxi is here...Whoa now that's a beautiful Rose!" He said as he rubbed his head.

"Rei can you take that in the house?"

"Sure Sana."

"And, can you pack my dolls in my bag?"

"Sure...Is that it?" As he pulled the trolly the rose was on.

Sana nodded as she looked back at everyone. "Stop crying!" She said to the girls and some of the boys. "Have a nice trip..." Akito said as he walked off. Sana smiled as she waved good-bye. "Thanks! See you s--" Sana was cut off when Rei came running around the corner, and snatched her and threw her inside the taxi. The taxi started to pull off, and stopped when it was help up by a stop light. She placed her hands on the window as she looked at everyone. Aya wiped her eyes as she waved at Sana. "See you soon!" Sana yelled to everyone. The taxi soon pulled off as they was driving off Sana watched her friends until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Everything is going to be okay..." Rei said as he patted her head.

"Yeah you're right." Sana really wasn't that sure about it, but it was to late to start having second thoughts

AN: I hope you liked it.


End file.
